


Area 51

by Ingoma



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, area 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/Ingoma
Summary: Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra go on a road trip to raid Area 51.





	Area 51

_ “I would walk five hundred miles _

_ And I would walk five hundred more _

_ Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door,” _ a deep bass voice filled the car.

“Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da,” Ezra sang. 

“Hey,” Zeb growled. “That songs ending doesn’t have that.”

“It’s the only part I know,” Ezra complained.

“Guys!” Sabine said. She had a huge look on her face. “Did you know new evidence shows that the tower couldn’t have fallen without help from energy weapons? Look!”

“Sabine! Get your phone away from my face,” Ezra complained. “Zeb!”

“We have twelve more hours, make up with Sabine, or I’m turning on GARBAGE,” Zeb growled.

“But she…” Ezra protested.

“Do you want the next twelve hours to be ‘I’m Only Happy When It Rains?’” Zeb threatened.

“No!” Ezra said. 

“I read an article on grunge being a way to control the masses by the CIA,” Sabine said.

Ezra groaned.

Zeb turned up  _ Just a Girl _ .

.

Of course, this all started with Sabine reading an article. Like it always does.

Ezra has been having a normal day. He was feeding Chopper, when Sabine ran into the kitchen. “Do you want to see an alien?” She asked.

Chopper meowed. Ezra excitedly asked “An alien?”

“Yes!”

“Of course!” Ezra loves sci-fi. A lot. Star Wars, X-files, Alien, it doesn’t matter. He has Star Trek bedsheets that Kanan made. “How?”

“Area 51!” Sabine said, “They can’t stop us all!”

“What?” Ezra asked. “What about Area 51?”

“We’re raiding it tomorrow,” Sabine said. “If we get a ride, we could go!”

“Isn’t that like, 15 hours away?” Ezra asked.

“Ezra, Aliens! Haven’t you always wanted to see a real flerken!”

When did Sabine see Captain Marvel? Still… “Yes!”

“Then let’s convince Zeb!”

“What about Hera?” Ezra asked. She would never approve.

“We don’t tell her,” Sabine grinned.

.

“C’mon Zeb,” Sabine begged. 

“I am not driving to Area 51 and storming it!” Zeb exclaimed. 

“But Aliens Zeb!” Ezra exclaimed.

“No way am I driving fifteen kriffing-“

“Language,” Sabine interrupted.

“-Hours with you two in the car just to go to some Area 51 raid no one is going to!”

“But Aliens!” Ezra exclaimed.

“C’mon Zeb. We’ll do all your chores for a day!” Sabine begged. Zeb growled slightly.

“Two days?” offered Ezra.

“Make it a week and I’ll drive you to Area 51. No promises on storming it with you,” Zeb said. 

“Yes!” Sabine said. “We’re going to Area 51!!”

.

“I need to use the restroom,” Ezra said.

“There’s a rest stop coming up. You two did bring money for grub?” Zeb asked.

“Of course,” Sabine said.

“I spent my last few dollars on that Spock action figure,” Ezra explained. 

“Of course you did,” Zeb sighed. “I’ll pay. You owe me after this.”

.

The next step in Sabine’s plan to raid Area 51 was to actually get permission to take the car. 

“Hey, Kanan?” Zeb growled. “‘Bine wants me to drive her to some protest that’s happening over the weekend, and Ezra wants to tag along. Mind if we take the van?”

Kanan was shoveling in more popcorn. He stared at the screen, where Luke was just now discovering he was Darth Vader’s son. “How’re you on your schoolwork?”

“We’re ahead,” Ezra said. Well, Sabine was. Zeb was at college and didn’t have classes Thursday and Friday. Ezra was at the normal pace, but he could catch up.

Kanan shrugged. He jumped up and yelled, “Luke!! Use the Force! Jump over, flip, and kill Darth Vader! That was a tactic of psychological warfare!”

Kanan was convinced he was a Jedi in a past life. 

“Can we go?” asked Sabine.

“Sure. Be back before Monday. Keys are on the table.”

.

“How much longer?” Ezra complained.

“GPS says 9 hours. I’ll need to stop and nap at the next rest stop. Sabine will be in charge. Don’t leave the car. Don’t be loud and  _ only  _ wake me if it’s an emergency.”

“I’m working on a plan of invasion for all of us storming Area 51,” Sabine said. “This will be so cool! Hey, this person is talking about secret weapons in Area 51!”

Are aliens worth it? Ezra wondered.

.

“Kanan?” Hera asked. 

“Hey, it’s  _ my  _ one day off,” Kanan said. He acted like he was protecting his popcorn.

“Love, where’s the kids?” Hera asked.

“Zeb is driving them to some protest over the weekend,” Kanan said.

“What?!” Hera exclaimed.

“What’s wrong?” Kanan said.

“I told Sabine she would  _ not _ be raiding Area 51!” Hera said.

“ _ Area 51? _ ”

.

Zeb was snoring. Ezra was bored. Sabine was talkative.

“And  _ that’s _ why Area 51 must have a cache of nuclear weapons underneath! It’s hidden in plain sight! How have I not noticed this before?” Sabine said.

“Because it doesn’t exist?” Ezra suggested.

“Ezra, we are going to  _ Area 51 _ . Aliens!” Sabine squealed.

“Aliens!” Ezra exclaimed. “What time does that raid start?”

“It’s all day. We should get there by 12:00, including breaks. We have 8 hours left and it’s 9:00.” Sabine said.

“I’m tired,” Ezra said.

“Then sleep.”

.

“All this could have been avoided if you had just  _ asked me _ !” Hera growled. She had called someone to fill in for her and someone for Kanan at work. The two were squeezed into the tiny car, with Chopper in the back.

Kanan was on his computer, fussing and trying to track the van through the GPS system.

“I’m trying Hera! I should never had let Sabine make our system ultra secure,” Kanan said.

“You let Sabine do what?!” Hera exclaimed. 

.

They were on the road again just before midnight. Zeb had on loud and proud music. Ezra was asleep regardless.

“It’s September 20, Zeb!” Sabine exclaimed. It was exactly 12:00. 

Zeb grunted.

“I  _ need  _ to text this to my group chat. I can’t wait to meet GOVERNMENTLIES243 in real life!”

Zeb grunted.

“Honestly, it’s so exciting. Getting to raid Area 51! I bet they still have old weapons,” Sabine buzzed.

“I bet they still have guns and could shoot you all down,” Zeb growled.

“They can’t stop all of us!”

.

“Sabine is going to get hurt,” Hera worried. It was 3:00 AM. Hera and Kanan has a slight advantage on the kids, they could tag team drive without stopping.

Hera could hardly sleep. “Hera,” Kanan said. “Let’s on some relaxing music, okay?”

“Let’s keep driving!” Hera snapped. She immediately regretted it, “Sorry, Kanan. It’s been a long day.”

“And you need rest,” Kanan said. He fiddled with the control and soon had a sweet piano medley filling the car. Hera slowly managed to fall sleep.

.

Now Ezra was awake and Sabine asleep. Zeb wondered if they were tag team annoying him.

“They should make more Star Wars movies,” Ezra said.

Zeb doesn’t respond.

“I should be in a Star Wars movie! Ezra Jarrus, Jedi Knight.”

“I bet you’d be a Sith,” Zeb said

“No, that would be Mr. Grande!”

.

_ Who lives who dies who tells your story~~~ _

“Kanan?” 

“What?”

“If you play  _ Hamilton _ one last time I swear I will—”

.

“And Hera could be the pilot! She loves Han and Lando!”

“And what about me and Sabine?”

“Sabine could be Boba Fett! And you could be the grumpy old brother! We could even have your boyfriend, what’s his name…?”

“I told you! I do  _ not  _ have a boyfriend! Despite what Sabine told you!”

.

_ Hello world, I’m your wild girl! I’m your Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-Cherry Bomb! _

“Hera?”

“What love?”

“If I can’t play  _ Hamilton _ you can’t play that Guardians of the Galaxy thing.”

.

They were both awake now.

“Are we there yet?” Ezra asked.

“Two more hours,” Zeb said.

Sabine squealed.

.

“No.”

“We won’t make it if I don’t!”

“Hera, you know what happened last time,”

“They can just pick us up on the way to work.”

“...Fine… But let the record show that I voted against it!”

.

“What’s that, Zeb?” Ezra asked.

“The front barrier of Area 51. Just 90 miles away.”

“ _ Cause I’m almost there! _ ” Sabine sang. She gasped, “Look!”

.

“Thank you for helping us out, Numa,” Hera said.

“It’s been a while Herasyn’dulla. You do know your job offer still stands,” Numa replied.

“I have the kids to raise. Maybe after Ezra graduates.”

“High school?”

“College.”

“Well,” Kanan cut in, “now that that’s done, how far away are we?”

Numa muttered something in her earpiece. She said, “We are right on top of the van and heading down for a landing.”

.

“Is that a…” Ezra started.

“Karabast. Knew Hera would do this,” Zeb muttered.

A large jet was landing in front of them. It touched down. Sabine was video recording.

The door opened and Kanan and Hera walked out. Only…

“Hera is an alien?!” Sabine shouted.

Hera had green skin and an angry expression. She walked up to the window.

“Out of the car, now!” Hera shouted.

Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra got out of the car. 

“That was reckless, irresponsible, dangerous-” Hera started.

“Hera,” Kanan began.

“What?!” Hera shouted.

“It’s been a long day. Maybe discuss this  _ inside  _ the base?” Kanan suggested.

.

Area 51 had a total of five aliens. Hera, Zeb, Numa, Cham, and Hondo

Ezra was thrilled.

“Have you ever wanted to take a trip out into space, young Ezra?” Honda asked. “Not that, I would or anything.” Hondo quickly added after Hera shot him a glare.

“Zeb! You have fur!” Sabine exclaimed. Zeb apparently was an alien known as a lasat. 

It had been a shock when they had removed their disguises.

“Okay,” Hera said. “Now that we have that all out of the way, let’s get back to scolding you and  _ grounding you for life _ .”

Ezra sat down on a chair next to Kanan. He had a feeling he would need protection.


End file.
